


They usually Kill.

by w4rl0rd



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's a Vampire.<br/>Frank's weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They usually Kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Oright. Hi. I posted this on Wattpad under the name 'GeeWayThreeWay', so please don't say I stole it.

He chuckled darkly.

It wasn't even midnight yet and he had already killed.

In fact, he might as well put it as his record.

He had already finished drinking the blood out of his poor victim.

She couldn't have been younger than 14.

Gerard laughed to himself; Did sucking the blood of minors make him a  _pedophile_?

That's a rather funny thought. The person was dead, so he really could not care less.

He dragged the female by her hair behind the alleyway, past the homeless man, into the dead-end with the bins.

Carelessly, Gerard threw her body inside the black bin.

It blended in with the walls, hence the reason he used it so much.

Easy to hide; No one checked.

He sighed as he leant against the wall, staring up to the half-moon with a cigarette in his hand.

Grinning again, he lit one and looked back down.

He started to think again.

He did this when bored.

He thought and thought. About things that didn't matter to him, things most important ot him, any possible subject he could.

That's when he could have sworn he was hearing things.

On a regular basis he heard screams and shouts for help. He was a  _Vampire_ , this was simply his mind replaying the ' _tapes_ ', if you like, of his victims, screeching and trying to escape.

But this was different. He could feel the vibrations of the voice. 

It wasn't really of any interest to him, but he still went to check it out.

He went down two different streets to find the heart of the problem.

The usual. Some group of boys bullying another kid.

Those would be the shouts he heard then.

Just because he could, and he seriously,  _could._

Gerard lingered over the whole group, the shadows fleeting over them.

He was rather pleased with the outcome. The Bullies ran away screaming, leaving the kid in the middle on the floor, trembling.

Quite a cutie, he thought to himself.

The boy looked at him, the fear in his eyes enlarging.

Gerard can forget momentarily that he's a Vampire. 

'What's up kid.' He snickered.

He could have sworn the boy'd pissed himself.

'W-Who Are yooo-u?' the boy shook.

'Vamp. We get around. What's your name, kid?'

'A -Vampi--re... But... They don'-t ex-IIi-st..' 

'Oi, fuckface. Name?'

'Uh- Fran-k.' 

'Oiright Frank. Put it this way. You're a pretty motherfucker, so I ain't gonna do shit to you.'

'Frank' slowed his shaking.

'Right, yeah. But, to be  _nicer,_ I'm gon' give you ... 10 Seconds.'

Frank's eyes widened again.

'... 9...'

Frank broke out into a run, tears burning down his cheeks as he was cursing to himself.

Gerard started cackling loudly, head rolling back in amusement. 

'See how long it takes him to shit himself.' he murmured.

Frank was running for his  _life._ Well, yeah. He was. Depends on what the plans Gerard had for him.

Now being a Vampire was pretty neat. You could teleport. You basically just vanish and appear. There's kind of like, a Black Smoke, which can be annoying. 

Only if you swallow it though.

Gerard clicked his fingers and disappeared.

...Only to reappear infront of Frank. 

He skidded to a hault, screaming loud as hell as he fell back onto a puddle.

'Bonjour, mon ami.' Gerard teased.

He pounced on Frank, knee inbetween Frank's legs. This made lil' Frankie whimper.

'Oh Honey you're just  _too_ cute.'

Frank's mouth was open. All this was happening really fast, in his defence.

Gerard just smirked at him again. He actually was quite cute.

He shook it off. It was of no importance to him.

Frank just closed his eyes and grit his teeth. If he were to die, he'd like to be prepeared.

Gerard thought for a second.

This kid ain't so bad, he said to himself.

'Don't sell a soul about me, or I'll take yours.' Gee said to him. He ruffled his hair and, without a moments thinking, leant down to kiss him.

He swept the hair out Frank's face as he did, making Frank go bright red.

Gerard pulled away after.

He winked, and with that, clicked his fingers again, vanishing once more.

Frank was left paralysed, staring at the remains of the black cloud.

'O-okay.' he breathed out.

\--

XO


End file.
